


Of Morning Hexes and Kisses

by TeitoxAkashi



Series: KHR RarePair Week 2018 [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, There's not much action, and fluff?, just kissing, ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: Day 4: Lightning Day [Fantasy AU |Superhero AU]"Wow, maiming Hexes first thing in the morning? You sure love me."





	Of Morning Hexes and Kisses

The sun was slowly rising in the horizon, lighting up the sky once again. Birds chirped loudly, beginning their day as the cold, stifling air of the night slowly dispersed, letting the warm, clear and fresh air taking its place. Hibari yawned from the window stilt, watching over the castle ground. Hibird snuggled against the crook of his neck, chirping just as brightly as the other birds. Roll was on a cushion on the bed, still sleeping.

Hibari caressed the yellow bird gently, smiling when he heard a knock on the door. He turned to his door, heavily and locked, not getting up at all. The door knob rattled and stopped before it glowed in blue. The door unlocked and was pushed in. Hibari wasted no time and flicked his wrist, wand in hand, aiming at whoever had opened the door with a spell of hex.

"Wow, maiming Hexes first thing in the morning? You sure love me." He twitched when the other canceled the spell with simply a wave of his hand. The teen, a Slytherin like him, was dressed in his robes, the green standing out against the black and white, tie neat. A small chameleon sat on his shoulders jumped off and landed on Hibari's large bed effortlessly. Its owner closed the door behind him, sauntering up the younger teen.

"What do you want, Reborn?" Reborn hummed, placing a hand on the window and another on the wall beside Hibari's head. He leaned close and smirked. "Why, can't a guy meet his partner for some bonding?" Hibari leaned back and looked into his eyes unflinchingly and unimpressed. "No."

"Harsh, I'm hurt, Kyouya." Reborn said with faux hurt. His black eyes said otherwise, however. Hibari rolled his eyes and looked away. Or, he attempted to when Reborn cupped his cheeks and swooped down for a kiss, Hibird flying away. Hibari didn't pull away and let the other kiss him, eyes wide to watch the other teen. Reborn raised an eyebrow, amused as he deepened the kiss. His tongue licked Hibari's soft lips, coaxing the other to open his mouth.

Hibari rolled his eyes again before he closed them, returning the kiss. He could feel Reborn smiling against his lips, but he couldn't care less. Not when his whole being relaxed against the other's warm and strong frame, arms wrapping themselves around his neck. Fingers tangled into his hair as he pulled him closer. They kissed slowly yet intensely, every fiber of their being humming, magical sparks popping. 

Eventually, Hibari had to broke the kiss for oxygen, panting and cheeks flushed. Reborn was in almost the same state, but he didn't stop, diving for the neck, kissing and licking. Upon reaching a weak spot, he sucked, leaving a mark. Hibari tugged Reborn's hair sharply. "Don't you dare leave a mark." He growled, pulling him back up for another kiss. 

Reborn chuckled against his lips, sound swallowed by the other. A hand slipping into Hibari's shirt, caressing smooth skin, running his fingers on the scars he touched while the other rubbed the he had sucked, he cast a wordless spell, concealing the mark. "My bad."

Hibari had turned his whole body around, leaning against the window instead of the wall, legs winding itself around Reborn's waist. He hummed as they kissed a little longer. They only stopped when they could hear the soft sound on the other side of the door, the other occupants in the dorm waking up. Reborn leaned against Hibari's forehead, a string of saliva still connecting their lips together until Hibari licked his lips.

"Good morning." Reborn whispered, rubbed his nose against the other's affectionately. Hibari hummed, returned the greeting as he pecked on Reborn's lips before they untangled themselves. Reborn walked to the mirror and fixing his appearance, combing his hair. Hibari watched like a hawk, unmoving from where he was. Reborn knew he was watching, but he was unfased by it. 

"Well we should get going. I heard that they're making hamburger steak for breakfast." 

Hibari raised an eyebrow. Highly impossible, but Reborn might had done something. Hibari hummed, crossing his arms. Reborn gave him an exasperate look. "Well?" Hibari urged. Reborn shook his head and sigh fondly. He waved his right hand and Hibari's uniform floated into his hand from the wardrobe. He helped the younger teen change into his uniform, kissing his hands, shoulder and even his thigh at one point.

"There." Hibari stood there, right in front of him in his uniform, neat and sharp. "Beautiful." Reborn mused, placing a peck on the other's forehead. "Shall we, then?" 

Hibari grunted as Reborn slipped his fingers into his, intertwining him and tugging him. Their animal companion stayed in the room as they left, starting their day beside each other. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know how to do Fantasy, so Hogwarts AU it is. I don't really know how Hogwarts work as well though. 
> 
> So Reborn's in his 6th years while Hibari is in his 5th. Tsuna and the rest of the gang are either in 3rd or 4th. The Arcobaleno are all 6th.
> 
> Hibari being lazy but his boyfriend is there to service him anyway :3c (Reborn could've used his magic to help Hibari dress up but nooooo he wants to do that because he's Reborn.)
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc. mistakes]


End file.
